$\dfrac{5}{4} - \dfrac{1}{12} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{5 \times 3}{4 \times 3}} - {\dfrac{1 \times 1}{12 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{15}{12}} - {\dfrac{1}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{15} - {1}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{14}{12}$